


Comic Con

by hollstein96



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Orphan Black (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Evelyne Tatiana Dom and Kat are in this, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: The Scooby gang goes to SDCC





	Comic Con

Comic con is a full swing when they arrive Laf as Bill Nye Kirsch as Scooby doo Laura as the 13th doctor Carmilla as Wednesday Addams Perry as Mary Poppins they all decided to go since Kirsch brought tickets Laura was excited Carmilla was annoyed they all went to the Orphan Black panel where they saw Tatiana Maslany and Evelyne Brochu Laura can't barely keep it together as she yell at them they both turned around and smiled and greeted them Hey' said Tatiana you guys enjoy the panel?  
Yes! Said a very starstruck Laura who's giving heart eyes to Evelyne. 

 

The trailer was so good I can't wait to see cophine's wedding this season!  
Evelyne smile at them and said Ah it's exciting isn't it!  
Yeah! They all said.  
They chatted for a while until someone calls Tatiana and Evelyne to head back to the panel  
The gang went there own ways but promise to meet at the entrance  
Laura and Carmilla went to the Wynonna Earp panel where they saw Dom and Kat  
Laura grabs Carmilla's and pull her towards them they turned and said hello  
They chatted about WE Dom and Kat said they are a cute couple and ask how long they have been together.

 

They went to check out the marvel area it was packed they brought a few things went to signings and it was the end of the day when the group returned to go back 

They all chatted about what they did one incident involved Laf but luckily perry is here to save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of the Carmilla Week Challenge! I like to thank my co-author Mason for the idea


End file.
